The Art of Temptation
by Links6
Summary: ... Luke practically invented it. So... when Percy finally gets sick with a migraine and lets his guard down, it's the best oppertunity... Some light Percy x Luke on its way. BOOK-VERSE.


Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of its related themes or characters...

AN1: Takes place a few days before the end of Book 1 : The Lightning Thief

AN2: Expect some MAJOR OOC-ness, as with all my fanfics.

PLUS -as a bonus- here's a shout-out to all you non-shounen-ai fans: You won't like this fic at all. SERIOUS Percy x Luke coming your way.

Enjoy!

* * *

.

.

**_The Art of Temptation_**

.

.

.

He's not sure if Thor lost his hammer and it just _happened _to swing straight into Cabin Three smash into his skull. 'Cause it damned well felt that way.

If it was a throbbing pain, he could surf in the waves and ride out with the ebbs. Waves. Water. Sure, sticking in the ocean might fight back this churning migraine, but even the _word: Churning…. _Accompanied by the see-saw action of the ocean, throwing him this way and that… even the demi-sea-god got seasick at the thought. Which sucks.

He just went into the bathroom when it hit him, the pain. Annebeth's still waiting on the outside for him. "Hey…. Annebeth…" he says, choking down the rising bile in his throat. He _seriously _didn't want to get sick in front of her. How embarrassing.

What about Chiron? …. That's even worse…

Mr. D? …. He'd probably try to get me to drink some Merlot or Pinot Noir to 'get me well' again… probably will try to get me to try out some blue cheese and figs too, to help me heal with 'good food' while he's at it. Blue Cheese…. Ffffiii-

The sound of retching caught Annebeth's attention, "I'll go get Luke!"

Before he can even tell her _not _worry, the aforementioned guy was standing next to him, his arm around Percy's shoulders. Annebeth was standing in the doorway, puffing and red-faced.

When Percy finally finished, he groaned when the hammering in his head suddenly ten-folded and flushed, shutting and sitting the lid of the toilet. He _hated _getting sick like that. It felt unnatural.

"Should I get him some ambrosia?" Annebeth asked, still the girl who waits to follow Luke's orders instead of her own wisdom.

"That's a bit potent for a quick-fix situation," Luke said and held out his hand, "Hand me a glass of water and a towel… wet just the corner"

'Quick-fix? It feels like my brain's about to explode' the young man thought morbidly, willing the migraine away. Percy, perched on the toilet like it's his damned throne, bowed, "What _is _it…. It just hit me out of nowhere…" he groaned and grabbed his head, trying to rub his temples and scalp at the same time.

Annebeth strode to the bathroom, rinsed out one of the glasses with a chant of 'gross' under her breath, and finally handed the glass to Luke's waiting hand.

"Here you go," Luke says and helps Percy stand. He keeps his hand on Percy's waist, but Percy non-chalantly brushes it off as he heads to the sink.

Percy sends a weak smile towards his best friend, Annebeth, before guiding her back a few steps - just in case. He turns to the sink, takes a mouthful of water and rinses out his mouth. He repeats it a couple of times before finally brushing his teeth. When he finally finished rinsing, Annebeth and Luke guides him back to his room.

Percy's half-aware of Luke's hand on his lower back, but decides to ignore it for now.

They dump him on his bed, stepping back to let Percy catch his breath. He felt so damn tired. He hasn't been in this much pain since… well… probably that fight with Aeres a week ago. No, maybe Clarisse from two days ago when she wanted revenge.

Once he's sitting cross-legged again, clutching the sides of his head so his 'Seaweed Brain' won't leak out, he's pretty sure most of the nausea's over. _Most. Not all. Just a reminder. _

"Here," Luke finally said, walking behind Percy and slowly shuffling unto the bed behind him, "Let me."

Percy's half-annoyed that this guy just got on his bed and started shuffling off to wherever he damned well pleased, but when the shuffling stopped, he was actually grateful… Luke had such a warm aura, like mini-sun you can sword-train with and play Battleships with. But still… kinda weird. "Umm… dude…"

"Sit still," Luke orders as easily as breathing, annoying the young man in front of him to no end. The older boy finally puts his hands on Percy's shoulders slowly applying pressure and moving his fingers to slowly start the massage.

"I think we'll have to finish planning out our holiday tonight, Seaweed Brain," she says and nods to Luke.

Luke nods in return and mouths 'I'll take care of him'.

She smiles melancholically, leaves. She knows.

"I didn't want to bother you for this…" Percy says-half-mumbles and yawns, "I know you're busy". His shirt was half-unbuttoned and Luke was sitting behind him, slowly massaging his muscles.

"You want some healing, don't you?" Luke teased and kneaded Percy's sore shoulder muscles, trying to work out the spasm in the young man's muscles, "You _do _know who my father is, right?".

"That's not it," Percy snaps wearily. He furrowed his brows and relaxed all the muscles of his face to test the waters a bit. A white hot spark of pain shoots through his brain, causing him to wince.

"Just try to relax and breathe with it," Luke says and slowly worked his way up from Percy's well-defined shoulders up to his neck. He grins when he notices how easily this boy melts under his skilful fingers. Just like butter, "I think the last few days finally caught up with you... not many heroes go up against Aeres and Hades and live... well... without losing a limb or their minds".

Percy's only half-aware that he's awake. He's _very _much aware that the pain was ebbing away and the tide of pain was finally being lulled away. So very relaxing. So very relaxing. The way Luke was working his shoulders, his neck… it felt just like standing in the ocean at night when the tide was high. The soft shift of the sands under his feel, slowly pulling him deeper into sands. The pull of the tides as they wash over him. Such a thunderous initial wave and then the slow retreating ripple. The pressure of Luke's massage dug into his muscles once minute, then slowly receded, leaving only a relaxed muscle in its wake.

Percy was pretty sure that he was turning into putty at the moment. Percy-putty.

"How's your migraine?" Luke suddenly asked, now returning back to slowly massaging Percy's forehead, revelling about the fact that Percy's black hair always seemed to remain perfectly silky and in-place, no matter if he's just fought a hellhound or the lunch-lady.

"It's actually receding… you're a magician…" he says and sighs contently.

"Magic can't solve problems," Luke says and tries, unsuccessfully, to make the shoulder rub a bit more sensual that usual. Just an inch beyond the area restricted by the bottom half of Percy's still-buttoned shirt. He slowly assesses how successful this attempt will be by allowing his fingers to stroke the young man's skin after each muscle spasm was worked out. Just a touch. Nothing serious. Just another inch. Just an innocent brush of skin.

To check his reaction, Luke watches Percy's expression. The son of Poseidon was so expressive, it was actually painful. You could read every emotion on his face, see every emotion in his eyes. And Luke was just looking for one. Just one. He's never _not _been able to seduce whomever he set his sights on. Everyone caves. With every touch, every soft breath he left on the young man's back he got closer…

"Luke." Percy growls, his eyes wide open in alert, but his muscles not responding to his instinct.

Just a quick pinch here, a breath on Percy's neck. A brush of his lips against Percy's skin. He's pretty sure he's got him hooked. By the dilated lust-filled pupils. The crimson blush on his cheeks. He's about to…

"No," Percy suddenly snaps. It was under his breath. It was muted, but it felt like he might've just as well screamed it in Luke's ears.

The older teen sat dumbfounded on the bed, hands still paused in their last action.

Percy quickly pulled his shirt straight and swallows hard, feeling very self-conscious as he scoots off the bed. Percy stalks to the door and yanks it open, waiting for Luke to take his cue.

"You want me to…?"

Percy simply stares at him with a blank face, although the rosy hue was still there. He didn't say anything, he didn't even seem mad.

Luke finally got up, not sure if he actually should leave… and if he actually wanted to. And if he did… what then? What would he do then? What was he supposed to do? Just give up?

Their eyes met for a second. The silence before the Tsunami. The waves were gathering for power. The sea was temporarily receding for its impending triumph. Luke knew, if he pushed at Percy now… he's sure to experience first-hand of just how skilled a fighter this young man could be.

But, he also knew that now wasn't the time. He had to regroup and get a new game-plan .

He really wanted to recruit Percy while he could. While Percy and he still had this strong connection. But he knew. It wasn't going to happen. And, what's worse, Percy just humbly rejected him.

His heart was racing. He was so sure that their connection mutual. He made sure of that with each move he made. Grover and Annebeth might've suffered, but those were just collateral. He wanted Percy by his side. He didn't knew why, but he knew that _that _was his secret to success. To … something else… He wanted to know what that 'something else' was. What it was what made his heart thrum in his chest when he saw Percy. What made him _want _to be physically be close to this son of Poseidon. What made him feel so alive again.

By the look of Percy's face, Luke wasn't going to be able to do any of that anytime soon…

For now… he'll have to leave.

He'll leave, but he's not done yet. He'll be back for Percy Jackson.

But... one day ... he'll have to make sure that the young boy joins his side… or he's surely going die.

.

.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Please drop me a review if you liked it!

If anyone caught it... the ambiguity at the end... it could go either way, either Luke or Percy'll die... ;) Couldn't resist...


End file.
